


Chibi of Interest

by Liebelit



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9750467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liebelit/pseuds/Liebelit
Summary: Finch, Reese, and Bear as chibis.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another art style, chibis! I really love drawing chibis and hadn't done it in a while so at some point while working on my last drawing I got a random urge to do some chibis and I also specifically wanted to try doing pixel art again. So I made the sketch of this and started translating it into pixels but it just wasn't working because they were too detailed and I didn't want to lose all that work so I made regular art instead.  
> This is the first time I do chibis like this.. normally they're less detailed and don't have noses. I still can't decide if adding noses makes them look weird to me or not but anyway it was fun XD But oof, lineart... it's been some time since I did that too so this is messy af lol  
> Oh and I was just going to do Harold and John but then it seemed incomplete so I finally included Bear in something! I'm not a pet person but Bear is just the best, such an awesome dog.  
> Anyway, I'm not sure what style I want to do the next drawing in so if you want you could tell me what you like best of what you seen so far and I could take that into consideration when I think more about it. Hope you like this and have a nice day everyone.


End file.
